


Samaël l'Élu

by Loustifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loustifer/pseuds/Loustifer
Summary: Lucifer revient des Enfers après quatre ans passés loin des siens. Il est blessé mais ne peut se permettre le luxe de se reposer car déjà, ses tortionnaires sont là.Pas de scène de torture, seulement des combats, promis.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est déjà présente sur Wattpad mais c'est la première que je poste sur AO3.  
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
> Bonne lecture.

Chloé sortit doucement de sa torpeur matinale en poussant un soupir de contentement. Enveloppée dans une bulle de bonheur, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et soudain, le sourire qu'affichait jusqu'alors son visage s'estompa : elle avait encore rêvé. Le premier objet sous sa main, un livre, se retrouva propulsé contre le mur de sa chambre dans un mouvement rageur. Pourquoi fallait-il que la douleur dûe à l'absence de Lucifer soit toujours aussi grande après tant de temps. Quatre ans aujourd'hui, quatre ans qu'il était parti, la laissant seule sur le balcon de son penthouse avec pour seule consolation ses bouteilles d'alcool et son oreiller imbibé de son odeur si reconnaissable, un mélange savant d'eau de Cologne discrète et de feu. La jeune femme s'était rendu compte qu'il avait gardé l'odeur des cendres des Enfers sans garder son côté funeste, depuis, dès qu'elle voyait un feu de bois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre le temps de le contempler. Chaque souvenir lui était précieux, le penthouse avait donc été laissé en l'état dans lequel son propriétaire l'avait quitté, seul le ménage que Chloé faisait chaque mois signifiait la présence d'une vie humaine, malheureusement non pas divine.  
Chloé se leva rapidement, laissant les mauvaises pensées dans sa chambre. Elle était en congé, comme toutes les années précédentes à la même période, tentant de faire son deuil sans jamais y parvenir. Néanmoins cette année, Trixie avait tenu à rester avec sa mère pour la consoler en cas de besoin. Elle aussi avait besoin de parler de son meilleur ami mais lorsqu'elle voyait l'état de détresse de sa mère, ses soucis semblaient soudain bien insignifiants.  
L'inspectrice trouva sa fille attablée devant un bol de céréales, la télévision allumée devant un programme d'adolescents :

" - Salut Ouistiti.

\- Salut maman. "

Chloé remarqua le regard fuyant de sa fille alors qu'elle retournait à son programme. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés en prenant la main de sa fille :

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie?

\- Je t'ai entendue maman. C'était un autre rêve? "

Sa question fut accueillie par un soupir las mais Chloé se résigna à répondre, elle ne pouvait pas cacher des choses à sa fille :

" - Oui. Ils ne me quittent pas.

\- Il te manque toujours autant?

\- Toujours. "

Trixie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais elle était susceptible de mettre en rogne sa mère. Pourtant elle tenta sa chance, c'était maintenant ou jamais :

" - Maman, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il est mort? "

Le regard de sa mère s'éteignit mais elle eut finalement sa réponse tant attendue :

" - Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il disait? Comme quoi il était le Diable, que son père était Dieu?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien ce n'étaient pas des mensonges. Quand je l'ai su j'ai eu peur, mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à vivre sans lui, ce n'était pas de lui que j'avais peur mais de tout ce que cette découverte signifiait. Dieu existait tout comme le Paradis et l'Enfer.

\- Et tu le lui as dit? "

L'excitation de sa fille la fit sourire et elle lui avoua :

" - Je le lui ai dit. Seulement c'était trop tard : on avait trouvé une prophétie, disant que quand Lucifer marcherait sur Terre et rencontrerait son premier amour, le Mal serait libéré.

\- C'était toi son premier amour?!

\- Oui. Mais à cause de ça, Lucifer a dû repartir en Enfer pour contenir les démons, ce sont eux que désigne le Mal de la prophétie.

\- Mais c'est injuste! Il a rien fait de mal c'est pas à lui de s'en occuper!

\- Crois-moi je le sais Ouistiti. Il me manque tout les jours. Et l'imaginer seul là-bas, obligé de se battre à chaque seconde simplement parce qu'il m'aime, c'est intenable. "

Des larmes devalèrent ses joues alors qu'elle finissait. Trixie se leva et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, à défaut de paroles vaines.

***

La journée passa très vite pour Chloé. Elle rouvrit ses albums photos, remplis au cours des quatre dernières années avec toutes les photos du propriétaire du Lux qu'elle avait amassées au fil du temps. Voir son visage souriant lui faisait du bien et l'empêchait de ruminer.  
Amenadiel et Linda l'avaient invitée le soir même pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule, Trixie ayant décidé qu'elle irait finalement passer la soirée chez une amie sous l'impulsion de sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du soucis pour elle. Chloé arriva donc devant chez l'ange et sa compagne en début de soirée, dans une tenue confortable sans pour autant être trop désinvolte. C'est le petit Charlie qui ouvrit finalement après quelques secondes d'attente. Il avait tellement grandi en quatre ans et ressemblait physiquement de plus en plus à son père. Mais d'un point de vue caractériel, c'était autre chose : Lucifer aurait été très fier d'avoir un petit garçon si vif d'esprit et moqueur comme filleul. L'enfant prit la main de Chloé dès qu'il la vit et la mena jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient ses parents et Ella qui avait aussi était invitée. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que l'inspectrice n'avait pas vu ses amis et Linda savait à quel point cette période pouvait être difficile, ce qu'elle lui fit comprendre dans une longue étreinte comme si elle s'excusait de ne pas être plus présente. Amenadiel quant à lui se contenta d'un large sourire qui ne berna pas Chloé, la lueur de ses yeux ne laissait certainement pas transparaître de la joie, au contraire. Derrière l'ange se tenait Maze, la démone adossée au mur toisait le petit groupe du regard. Depuis le départ de son roi, elle était sur les nerfs, prenant pour prétexte sa mauvaise humeur à l'encontre de la trahison de Lucifer qui ne l'avait pas emmené avec elle en Enfer, mais en réalité, elle se faisait simplement du soucis pour lui. Les trois humaines et l'ange parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, notamment des nouveaux patients de Linda qui étaient bien loin de l'extravagance du diable. Au bout de quelques minutes, la concentration d'Amenadiel fondit comme neige au soleil, seule Maze s'en rendit compte alors que Chloé et Linda continuait leur conversation. Elle s'approcha du groupe et interrogea Amenadiel du regard :

" - Maze viens avec moi! "

La démone suivit précipitamment l'ange sous le regard interloqué des trois femmes. Elles n'avaient rien compris. L'absence des deux êtres surnaturels dura près d'un quart d'heure, période durant laquelle les trois laissées derrière cherchèrent à les joindre à tout prix. Soudain, alors que Linda entendait la messagerie d'Amenadiel pour la dix-huitième fois, l'ange fit irruption dans la maison avec une personne appuyée sur lui, les bras autour de son cou. Chloé ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, sous le choc, elle laissa passer les deux personnes. Amenadiel allongea l'autre homme doucement sur le canapé, au même moment, Maze entra à son tour, ses couteaux encore pleins de sang dans les mains :

" - Allez chercher de quoi le soigner! "

Linda réagit rapidement mais Chloé resta plantée sur place, elle venait de découvrir le visage ensanglanté de l'homme sur le canapé. Ses cheveux noirs de jaie et son visage magnifique en toutes circonstances aux yeux de la jeune femme. Tout à coup, Chloé sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita sur Lucifer qui se tordait de douleur. Sa main parcourut doucement son front et elle chuchota des mots rassurants aux oreilles du diable tout en lui serrant la main dans une étreinte pleine de désespoir. Dès que la voix de Chloé parvint à ses oreilles, Lucifer ouvrit subitement les yeux et accrocha le regard de la jeune femme :

" - Ch... Chloé?

\- C'est moi. Ne t'en fais pas tu es revenu. Tu es rentré Lucifer. "

La prise sur sa main se fit plus forte à mesure que la respiration du diable s'apaisait. Chloé resta à ses côtés le temps que Linda lui prodigue les soins nécessaires en répétant qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de médecin. Il ne bougea pas malgré la douleur, trop subjugué par la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait. Quand Linda eut fini, Chloé grimpa sur le canapé et se plaça face à Lucifer en tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes. Puis elle posa son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis qui dormait à point fermé, vaincu par la douleur. Son regard détailla chaque parcelle de son visage abîmé, se remémorant tous les souvenirs associés à son propriétaire et revivant chaque instant avec lui. Elle ne pensait pas à la raison de la présence de Lucifer, ni s'il devrait repartir dès qu'il se réveillerait. Seule comptait sa présence dans ses bras au moment présent. Chloé s'endormit paisiblement sans se rendre compte des regards protecteurs de Maze qui montait la garde près de la porte d'entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours le même petit message les amis, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ella passa la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait quitté la maison la veille, après le retour de Lucifer, sachant qu'il serait là quand elle reviendrait le lendemain. Il était malheureusement en bien trop piteux état pour les laisser en plan. Son regard se posa sur ses deux amis dès que le canapé entra dans son champ de vision. Elle avait toujours adoré le couple que formaient les deux partenaires, son cœur fit donc un saut dans sa poitrine quand elle les découvrit enlacés et endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, elle rejoignit silencieusement Maze et Linda qui parlaient dans la cuisine.

" - Bonjour bonjour!!

\- Salut Ellen.

\- C'est Ella... Alors du nouveau?"

C'est Linda qui lui répondit :

" - Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. "

Elle marqua une pause et reprit, un sourire aux lèvres :

" - Tu as l'air de bien prendre le fait que le divin fasse partie de ta vie.

\- Oui vraiment, c'est génial! Je vais pouvoir interroger Lucifer et Amenadiel! Et même Maze!

\- Oh non merci, je passe.

\- Oh aller! "

Ella cessa de jacasser et passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour s'assurer que les deux partenaires étaient toujours endormis. Elle ne remarqua pas la main de Chloé qui caressait délicatement le visage tuméfié de Lucifer. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ella qui l'avait réveillée, seulement la sensation de bien-être inhabituelle au réveil. Elle ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis quatre ans, depuis que des cauchemars rythmaient ses nuits. La joue de Lucifer tressaillit sous le toucher délicat de l'inspectrice et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. La surprise se lut sur ses iris brunes quand son regard se posa sur Chloé, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Elle rapprocha son front de celui de Lucifer et déposa ses doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange :

" - Salut. "

Lucifer tenta de lui répondre mais sa gorge sèche l'en empêcha. Chloé le rassura d'un sourire et se lova dans ses bras :

" - Tu m'as tellement manqué. "

Pour seule réponse, il reserra sa prise autour d'elle afin de lui faire comprendre que le sentiment était réciproque. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, seule la présence de l'inspectrice apaisait ses pensées tourmentées. Ces quatre ans terrestres avaient en réalité duré plus de soixante ans en enfer. Une éternité sans Chloé.

Linda approcha de son patient et de l'inspectrice, un verre d'eau à la main. Le regard de Lucifer se posa sur elle et il l'a gratifia d'un sourire crispé. Il était pris de douleur sans nul doute, mais Linda était sûre qu'il s'obstinait à rester éveillé pour profiter au mieux de Chloé : ce qui signifiait sûrement que l'ange n'avait aucune idée de la suite des événements. Ce constat ne rassurait en rien la psychologue, car cela signifiait aussi que son patient préféré devrait possiblement revivre un enfer. Chloé l'entendit arriver et elle se retourna en faisant attention à ne pas faire mal à Lucifer :

" - Hey.

\- Salut vous deux. Comment ça va?

\- Je crois qu'il a besoin de ce verre d'eau. "

Linda sourit et attendit que l'ange se redresse non sans mal avec l'aide de Chloé pour lui tendre le verre qui fut avalé en quelques secondes :

" - Merci.

\- De rien. Ça va mieux?

\- P... Pas vraiment. Ça fait un mal de chien. "

Il serra la main de Chloé dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans celui de l'inspectrice :

" - Mais ça fait du bien d'être là. "

Chloé lui sourit tendrement, mais une lueur inquiète traversa son regard :

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Lucifer? "

Le Diable baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, son visage traduisait la dureté de l'épreuve qu'il avait dû traverser. Mais il savait que les deux femmes ne le comprendraient pas totalement, s'il devait se confier, autant que son frère et Maze soient là :

" - Appelez Amenadiel et Maze s'il vous plaît Linda. "

La psychologue s'exécuta et les deux êtres surnaturels arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. L'ange gratifia son frère d'un sourire soulagé et Maze lui fit un signe de tête. Ella, quant à elle, se posta en retrait mais assez proche pour entendre, puis Lucifer commença son récit :

" - J'ai réussi à écraser la rébellion avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Mais le mal était déjà fait... Lilith, la mère de Maze, est venue me voir. Elle est aussi puissante que moi si ce n'est plus, parce qu'elle tient les démons sous sa coupe. Je n'aurais jamais pu régner sans son approbation. Seulement elle m'en a voulu d'être parti. Alors elle m'a fait comprendre que je devais me soumettre à sa volonté si je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi, Chloé. "

L'ange déchu marqua un temps d'arrêt, le souffle coupé par la douleur lancinante qui lui sciait le torse. Chloé reserra sa prise sur la main de Lucifer et embrassa son front :

" - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors?

\- J'ai refusé... Je ne pouvais pas la laisser prendre le contrôle des Enfers. Elle était enragée quand elle l'a appris... Et j'ai compris que j'avais fait un erreur. L'expression "Les feux de l'enfer" a pris tout son sens. Je l'ai retenue pendant près de deux ans mais elle a réussi à me capturer. Il n'y a pas de meilleur tortionnaire que les démons, maintenant je m'en rend compte. J'ai réussi à m'échapper au bout d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. On devient vite fou à lier là-dedans. "

Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Chloé ne pouvait imaginer l'épreuve et les horreurs qu'il avait subies. Le simple fait de le savoir en souffrance lui était insupportable. Elle l'amena à poser sa tête sur son épaule et le serra contre elle en faisant attention à ne pas lui infliger plus de souffrance. Cependant, une chose lui tarauda l'esprit, il n'était parti que quatre ans, comment avait-il pu être torturer durant cinquante ans?

" - Lucifer, tu n'es parti que quatre ans. "

L'ange ne répondit pas mais il serra plus fort la jeune femme dans une étreinte désespérée. En revanche Maze laissa échapper un soupir :

" - Le temps passe plus vite en enfer que sur Terre Decker. Un an terrestre équivaut à quinze ans en enfer... Tu as passé près de soixante ans là-bas Lucifer. "

De nouveau, le roi désormais déchu serra de plus belle la femme qui le tenait fermement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait besoin de Chloé plus que tout. Les tortures lui avaient fait du mal, sans aucun doute, mais la véritable torture avait été de passer ces années loin d'elle. L'inspectrice fit signe aux autres de les laisser, encore sous le choc de l'annonce de Maze. Ils consentirent à leur laisser un peu d'intimité et se regroupèrent dans la cuisine. Lucifer garda la tête posée sur l'épaule de Chloé durant quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec elle pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, et pas une énième torture de ses supposés sujets :

" - Je suis désolé Chloé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je suis parti et ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Je t'ai fait du mal pour rien.

\- Non mon amour. Tu as bien plus souffert que moi et c'est cela qui me fait du mal, te savoir en souffrance. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Les seuls à blâmer sont les démons.

\- Non... Non j'ai...

\- Chhh... Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sois-en convaincu. "

Elle embrassa son front et l'aida à se rallonger à ses côtés :

" - Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'homme de ma vie ne serait pas un Homme. "

Sa remarque lui valut un ricanement de Lucifer qui lui répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

" - Et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que quelqu'un m'aimerait un jour.

\- Comment ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui s'est sacrifié trois fois pour moi. "

Elle l'embrassa doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre celle de l'ange. Elle le berça doucement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux durant des heures entières. Prenant soin de lui et profitant de sa proximité, car d'après ce qu'il avait raconté, ses geôliers partiraient sans doute bientôt à sa recherche si ce n'était déjà fait.

***

Quand Lucifer se réveilla, ce fut à cause de l'odeur de nourriture qui s'échappait de la cuisine :

" - Tu as faim?

\- Je suis mort de faim. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé... Remarque je crois que ça fait des années.

\- Vraiment?! "

Il devait moins avoir besoin de nourriture que les humains. Lucifer fit soudain mine de se lever. Chloé l'aida à se redresser tant bien que mal alors que Linda s'approchait avec deux énormes sandwiches. Elle en tendit un à l'ange déchu qui le dévora en quelques secondes. Chloé passa une main sur sa nuque et sourit :

" - Doucement Lucifer, prend ton temps. C'est dangereux de manger trop vite dans ton état."

Ces mots étaient bien entendu vains face à un homme affamé mais elle finit par lui faire entendre raison à force de persuasion et il la regarda avec un air de chien battu qui fit fondre son cœur. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever pour rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine en souriant, laissant Lucifer seul avec Linda. Ça lui ferait du bien de parler avec se thérapeute après tant d'années de souffrance. Lorsqu'elle passa l'embrasure de la porte, l'inspectrice fut accueillie par les bras d'une Ella en pleurs :

" - C'est horrible, tout ce qu'il a dû traverser, le pauvre. "

Chloé était étonnée de voir à quel point Ella avait accepté la condition de Lucifer. Peu de personnes se soucieraient de son bien-être si elles connaissaient son identité. Pour cela, elle ressentit un énorme élan de gratitude envers la jeune légiste et répondit à son étreinte :

" - Il nous est revenu, c'est le principal. "

Maze apparut derrière Ella et lança un regard désolé à Chloé :

" - Lilith va le traquer, surtout vu son état. Un diable incapable de se battre est une aubaine pour elle.

\- Je sais bien Maze, mais je ne peux pas le perdre, pas encore. Je refuse qu'il revive ça.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais on va avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Qui accepterait de l'aider? J'imagine bien qu'aucun de ses frères et sœurs ne bougera ne serait-ce que le petit doigt pour lui porter secours n'est-ce pas? "

Son regard se porta sur Amenadiel qui baissa la tête, il n'avait pas toujours était là pour son frère il le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, l'ange se devait d'aider son frère. Peut-être que d'autres accepteraient aussi :

" - Lucifer a deux triplés. Il y a Michael, mais lui ne nous aidera pas, il le déteste et c'est réciproque. "

Maze appuya son constat avec un ricanement et Ella s'exclama :

" - Michael? C'est lui qui l'a fait chuté!

\- Oui, il a poignardé Luci avant de l'envoyer droit en Enfer. Mais Rachel adorait Lucifer, elle accepterait peut-être de l'aider. Elle nous en a toujours voulu de l'avoir banni. "

Chloé remarqua qu'il utilisait "nous" et non pas "ils". Amenadiel se sentait donc toujours aussi coupable d'avoir laissé son petit frère seul :

" - Et il y a Raphaëlle. Elle collait sans arrêt Lucifer, eux deux et Rachel étaient inséparables. Raphaëlle avait environ neuf cent mille ans quand Lucifer a été banni, c'est très jeune pour un ange, disons qu'elle avait l'équivalent de six ans humains. Le soir même où père a décidé de l'envoyer aux Enfers, Lucifer est allé dans la chambre de Raphaëlle, elle avait fait un cauchemar et c'était le seul a pouvoir la calmer... C'est ce qu'il a demandé à père, pouvoir l'endormir avant de devoir partir. Père l'a laissé faire mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'ordonner à Michael de le poignarder avant de le faire chuter. Je m'en veux de ne voir que maintenant l'injustice qu'il a subi. Père ne voulait que des soldats, lui a été le plus humain d'entre nous et a été puni pour ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Amenadiel.

\- Je suis l'aîné, j'aurais du protéger mon petit frère. "

Il fut interrompu par un soupir de Lucifer qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, soutenu par Linda :

" - De toute manière ça n'aurait rien changé à mon sort. Il n'a pas apprécié que je réclame quelque chose alors il a envoyé la Lumière dans les Ténèbres pour me faire taire. J'ai perdu toute ma Lumière dès mon arrivée. "

Il s'approcha de la table et s'assit doucement en serrant les dents. Chloé le rejoignit et prit ses mains dans les siennes, attendant la suite des explications :

" - Ta Lumière?

\- Tous les anges ont... une spécialité. Amenadiel contrôle le temps, Rachel est une guerrière, elle n'a pas son pareil pour la stratégie. Raphaëlle... Je ne sais pas, je suis parti avant qu'elle ne développe ses pouvoirs. "

Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge mais il continua :

" - Moi j'étais l'ange de la Lumière. J'ai créé les étoiles. "

La surprise dans le regard de Chloé le fit sourire :

"- Quoi? Tu ne me crois pas capable d'une telle œuvre?

\- Au contraire, et je crois que tu as toujours cette Lumière en toi. Tout le monde s'ouvre à toi et pas seulement grâce à tes pouvoirs chéri. Tu es une véritable Lumière, toujours à faire rire les gens autour de toi, à passer des marchés pour qu'ils accèdent à leurs désirs et à leur bonheur. "

Pour toute réponse, il sourit amoureusement à l'inspectrice. Elle arriverait toujours à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait. Ella lâcha un soupir de contentement en les voyant ainsi, brisant leur petite bulle de bonheur. Elle s'excusa rapidement et se fit toute petite. Amenadiel en profita alors pour ramener le sujet initial sur la table :

" - Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour accepter l'aide de nos frères et sœurs? "

Lucifer releva la tête, surpris :

" - Je n'ai pas vu Rachel depuis six cent mille ans. Et ça serait un miracle que Raphaëlle se souvienne de moi après deux millions d'années, elle était tellement petite.

\- Pas tant que ça. Et crois-moi, elle ne t'a jamais oublié. "

Cette déclaration fit apparaître un sourire soulagé sur le visage de Lucifer qui hocha la tête :

" - Alors j'imagine qu'on n'a rien à perdre. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de l'exposer à ça.

\- Fais lui un peu confiance Lucifer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est son don? Et bien c'est une guerrière hors-paire et elle a aussi des dons de soin incroyables. Raphaëlle est faite pour le combat, ne te prive pas de son aide. "


	3. Chapter 3

Amenadiel était parti pour la Cité d'Argent la veille en promettant d'être le plus discret possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des anges hostiles. Chloé quant à elle avait choisi de s'éloigner de Lucifer pendant toute une nuit afin de lui permettre de se soigner bien que cela leur brise le cœur. Mais ils savaient qu'il aurait besoin d'être au meilleur de sa forme pour affronter les démons. Cependant, elle se retrouva devant la porte de Linda dès sept heures du matin le lendemain. Lucifer se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir dès qu'il entendit les coups à la porte et ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues secondes bien que la séparation n'ait cette fois-ci duré que quelques heures. Maze lâcha un gémissement dégoûté en les voyant ainsi mais ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Linda en revanche laissa échapper un long soupir, la thérapeute les trouvait vraiment irrésistibles avec leur histoire digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Les deux amants se séparèrent finalement et Chloé regarda le torse nu de Lucifer en passant ses mains le long de sa peau :

" - Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois.

\- Physiquement oui."

L'inspectrice cerna le sous-entendu et l'embrassa tendrement :

" - C'était nécessaire chéri, tu avais vraiment besoin de repos.

\- Je sais."

Chloé lui sourit et le mena dans le salon où Linda berçait Charlie :

" - Bonjour.

\- Bonjour Chloé. Alors, bien dormi sans ton Dom Juan?

\- Horriblement mal. "

Elle se lova dans les bras de son partenaire et accepta avec plaisir Charlie quand la thérapeute lui tendit l'enfant. Lucifer se raidit instantanément mais Chloé le rassura d'un baiser sur la joue. Soudain, Charlie tendit les bras vers Lucifer :

" - Je veux aller avec parrain. "

Sa voix toute endormie fit sourire Chloé qui se tourna pour faire face à Lucifer :

" - Tu veux le prendre? "

Elle voyait bien qu'il avait envie d'être à des kilomètres d'ici mais il finit par esquisser un sourire :

" - J'imagine qu'il faut que j'apprenne à connaître mon filleul. Viens là mon grand. "

Le petit garçon tendit de nouveau les bras et Lucifer le prit doucement. Dès qu'il fut dans ses bras, Charlie posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain et s'endormit. La vision de Lucifer avec un enfant réchauffa le cœur de Chloé, il serait un super père. L'inspectrice secoua la tête pour faire partir ces pensées. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça? Elle se reprit et parla à Linda pour se changer les idées, tandis que Lucifer affichait une mine d'adoration devant son filleul. Au bout d'une petite heure, Chloé et Lucifer décidèrent de rentrer chez l'inspectrice en faisant un détour par le LUX pour prendre quelques affaires. L'ange ne voulait plus quitter Chloé tant que la menace des démons ne serait pas écartée, Maze, elle, avait décidé de rester avec Linda en attendant qu'Amenadiel revienne. Puis elle irait chez Chloé pour aider à protéger Trixie, et surtout pour aider Lucifer en cas de bataille car il n'était clairement pas remis de son long séjour en enfer.

***

Lorsque le Diable passa la porte de chez Chloé, il fut accueilli par un boulet de canon nommé Trixie :

" - LUCIFER!!!!! "

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le choc et se prit la petite fille en pleurs de plein fouet :

" - Tu m'as trop manqué! Maman m'a dit que tu étais reparti en Enfer! "

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcils interrogateurs de la part de Lucifer mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de serrer la petite fille contre lui. Chloé passa une main dans le dos de Trixie pour la consoler. Puis elle l'enlaça à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain, Chloé sembla se rappeler que la baby-sitter devait toujours être là et elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où elle trouva en effet une jeune femme blonde occupée à ranger les assiettes du déjeuner, faisant tout pour ne pas déranger ses hôtes :

" - Oh laissez Léa, je rangerais ça après. Merci d'avoir gardé Trixie, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir demandé à la dernière minute.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'avais rien de prévu et j'ai bien compris que c'était une urgence. Trixie était très excitée à l'idée de revoir ce Lucifer. "

Chloé acquiesça et sortit assez de billets pour payer le salaire de la jeune femme avec un petit supplément :

" - Encore merci en tout cas. "

Léa prit sa paye et s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir à Trixie encore dans les bras de Lucifer. Chloé rangea le reste de la vaisselle et rejoignit sa fille et son petit-ami dans la salle. Trixie refusant de lâcher Lucifer, ils décidèrent de passer l'après-midi sur le canapé devant la télévision, les deux filles pelotonnées contre l'ange. À la nuit tombée, le fil des pensées de la petite famille fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. Chloé fit mine de se lever mais Lucifer l'en empêcha, craignant que ce soit des démons. Il laissa Trixie enfin endormie dans les bras de sa mère et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il ouvrit, son coeur manqua un battement. Le visage des deux femmes devant lui s'éclaira et elles sautèrent au coup de leur frère :

" - Samaël! "

Il les accueillit dans ses bras avec plaisir alors que des larmes de joie dévalaient ses joues. Amenadiel se tenait en retrait mais il souriait. Chloé, qui avait entendu l'agitation, laissa Trixie endormie sur le canapé et se leva pour découvrir Lucifer pleurant de joie. Raphaëlle et Rachel mirent fin à l'étreinte et étudièrent leur frère de la tête aux pieds :

" - Tu n'as pas changé!

\- Alors que toi Raph! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Tu as tellement grandi! "

La jeune femme semblait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux attachés en une magnifique natte dans son dos, un visage fin et sa silhouette élancée traduisait une activité physique intensive. Elle était réellement magnifique. Rachel quant à elle affichait les mêmes cheveux noirs que Lucifer, ils n'étaient néanmoins pas bouclés comme ceux de son frère. En revanche, elle était presque aussi grande que lui, un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq. De même, elle arborait une silhouette élancée et un visage angélique couplé à des yeux d'un vert magnifique. Soudain, les deux anges semblèrent remarquer Chloé derrière leur frère et elles sourirent de plus belle :

" - Alors c'est vous la femme qu'aime notre frère? Vous êtes magnifique. "

Chloé afficha une mine gênée et les remercia. Lucifer lui prit la main et parla pour elle :

" - Les filles, je vous présente Chloé. Chloé, voilà Rachel et Raphaëlle.

\- Enchanté. Alors Sam, besoin d'aide à ce qu'on dit.

\- Oui, les démons devraient revenir sous peu. J'ai... "

Rachel l'arrêta d'un signe de la main et le rassura :

" - Ne t'inquiète pas, Amenadiel nous a tout raconté. Ne t'inflige pas ça une deuxième fois. "

Lucifer laissa un échapper un sourire reconnaissant à l'encontre de son frère et s'effaça pour laisser ses frères et sœurs entrer avec l'approbation de Chloé. Trixie était toujours endormie sur le canapé, Lucifer s'approcha de la petite fille et la porta jusque dans sa chambre sous le regard attendri de ses sœurs et de Chloé. Il revint et se posta derrière l'inspectrice qui s'appuya contre lui pour assouvir ce besoin constant de contact qu'avaient les deux amants :

" - Alors, dis nous tout ce que tu sais sur Lilith. "

***

Lucifer se réveilla lentement sous les caresses de Chloé. L'inspectrice s'était réveillée quelques minutes avant lui, se retrouvant face à son visage paisiblement endormi qu'elle s'était empressé de choyer à force de caresses et de baisers. L'ange ouvrit doucement les yeux et plongea son regard endormi dans les iris azures de sa petite-amie :

" - Salut.

\- Salut. "

Il soupira d'aise et ferma un instant les yeux, il était dans les vapes. Chloé en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur son front :

" - Tu as l'air crevé chéri.

\- J'ai pas envie de me lever. Surtout si c'est pour me prendre une raclée par ma petite sœur. "

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un éclat de rire moqueur de la part de Chloé :

" - Non mais je rêve, et où est passé l'homme viril, le grand frère protecteur et sûr de lui?

\- C'est ça, moque toi. Tu rigoleras moins quand je rentrerais détruit. Je te préviens c'est toi qui joue les infirmières. "

Chloé sourit et se redressa pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son ange :

" - Comme tu veux mon amour. "

Elle se repositionna confortablement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent paisiblement ainsi jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre de Chloé s'ouvre en grand :

" - LUCIFER!!! "

Le diable en question se retrouva bien vite écrasé sous le poids de la jeune fille et grogna :

" - Salut Trixie. Tu veux bien éviter d'écraser mon entrejambe?

\- Oups! Désolée.

\- Hmph... Pas grave. "

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Chloé : quelques mois avant, il n'aurait pas réagi ainsi face à l'invasion de son espace personnel par un enfant. Lucifer laissa Trixie se blottir contre son flanc droit et il tint les deux Decker contre lui pendant quelques minutes. Soudain le ventre de la jeune fille émit un gargouillement intense et elle rigola :

" - Je crois que j'ai faim. "

Lucifer baissa le regard vers elle et lui demanda :

" - Des pancakes sustenteront-ils votre appétit vorace mademoiselle?

\- OUI!!!

\- Très bien, lève-toi, j'arrive. "

Trixie sauta du lit et se rua à l'extérieur. Lucifer profita de son absence pour embrasser amoureusement Chloé avant de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à sortir le nécessaire pour la confection de son petit-déjeuner. Il passa à côté du canapé où dormaient ses sœurs et les réveilla doucement, leur laissant le temps de se lever pendant qu'il cuisinait. Lorsque Chloé descendit, Lucifer finissait les derniers pancakes avec Trixie. Elle se posta derrière lui et se blotti contre son dos en l'embrassant sur la joue :

" - Merci.

\- De quoi?

\- De tout, et de laisser Trixie t'embêter sans broncher. "

Il l'embrassa doucement et se remis à sa tâche en souriant. Si quelqu'un avait passé la porte de la maison à ce moment là, il aurait pu croire qu'une famille se tenait devant lui. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été ainsi, tous les trois avec Trixie. Rachel et Raphaëlle les rejoignirent et se mirent à table avec plaisir et souriant en voyant la complicité de leur frère et de sa petite-amie. Jamais elles n'auraient cru qu'il choisirait une vie domestique et rangée mais il était bel et bien là et heureux, c'était le plus important à leurs yeux.

Le petit déjeuner passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Toutefois le sourire de Lucifer s'estompa bien vite quand Rachel s'exclama :

" - Alors Sam, prêt?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai pas envie de me prendre une énième raclée, alors non vraiment pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on sera gentille.

\- Ouais. Je suis tellement rassuré. "

Chloé posa une main sur celle de Lucifer et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers ses sœurs :

" - Si je pouvais le récupérer en un seul morceau...

\- Promis Chloé. Ton Apollon reviendra entier. "

Sur ce, elles se levèrent et poussèrent Lucifer vers la sortie. Ce dernier lança un regard désespéré à sa petite-amie qui lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant avant de se lever pour débarrasser la table, tentant de ne pas penser aux issues possibles de la journée pour son compagnon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloé n'avait pas pensé aux issues possibles de la journée pour elle. À peine était-elle habillée qu'une horde de démons avait fait irruption dans son salon et l'avait assommée. Trixie vit sa mère au sol et se précipita vers elle mais une femme l'attrapa par le bras :

" - Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles?

\- Lâchez-moi! Vous avez fait du mal à ma mère!

\- Ta mère est la clé pour gagner les Enfers. Mais il ne lui arrivera rien si Lucifer coopère. "

Lilith partit, Trixie fut seule et elle laissa ses émotions la submerger : la jeune fille s'effondra au sol et éclata en sanglots. Sa mère venait de lui être arracher et elle était sans doute en danger de mort, mais Trixie était impuissante.

***

L'arbre sur lequel Lucifer s'écrasa se fendit en deux sous le choc. Il rejoignit au sol nombre de ses congénères alors que l'ange déchu se relevait difficilement :

" - Aller Sam! "

Samaël, ou plutôt Lucifer comme il se tuait à le répéter à ses deux sœurs, lança un regard noir à sa cadette qui se moquait ouvertement de lui :

" - Raphaëlle j'en ai marre là. On peut pas faire une pause? Tu m'as déjà brisé deux côtes, heureusement que Chloé n'est pas là sinon je serais mort depuis longtemps.

\- Si tu veux, on arrête cinq minutes mais pas plus. "

Lucifer s'écroula contre l'arbre qu'il venait d'abattre et les deux femmes le rejoignirent. Il avait les yeux fermés mais sentait que la plus jeune mourrait d'envie de lui demander quelque chose à l'entente du bruit qu'elle faisait en gigotant sur place :

" - Quoi Raph?

\- Euh... Je voulais juste savoir... Comment as-tu rencontré Chloé? Elle est tellement belle, et intelligente... et superbe, et...

\- Ça t'étonne qu'on soit ensemble? Tu la trouves trop bien pour moi peut-être? "

Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage mais il ne put cacher le doute dans son regard :

" - Non au contraire elle est parfaite pour toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a des doutes, n'est-ce pas? "

Il ne répondit pas de suite, alors Rachel posa une main sur son bras et le regarda avec amour :

"- Luci, tu es aussi bien pour elle qu'elle l'est pour toi.

\- Non... Je la met en danger.

\- Tu es parti parce que tu pensais qu'elle serait plus en sécurité, mais tu l'as seulement rendue plus triste. Elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés. Bien sûr qu'elle est en danger mais comme le sont tous les humains.

\- Alors quoi selon toi même sans moi elle peut être tuée par des démons à tout moment?

\- Selon moi elle a besoin de toi et elle veut prendre le risque de se faire enlever si ça veut dire passer du temps avec toi.

\- C'est injuste. Elle ne devrait pas avoir à faire un choix. Elle devrait avoir ce qu'elle veut sans devoir se mettre en danger par ma faute.

\- Et pourtant elle a fait son choix, elle t'a choisi toi. Alors prend son choix en compte et donne lui ce qu'elle veut : toi Luci, peu importe le prix.

\- Promet moi juste une chose. Quand elle vous rejoindra là-bas, vous veillerez sur elle?

\- Non, tu le feras toi-même, je suis sûre que tu seras pardonné avant qu'elle ne nous rejoigne.

\- Rachel arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas! Promet-moi que tu seras là pour elle quand je ne le serais pas s'il-te-plaît !

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

\- Merci. "

Sa voix se brisa sur ces remerciements, alors Raphaëlle l'enlaça :

" - Tu t'inquiètes de sa mort alors que vous venez à peine de vous retrouver... Je t'ai connu plus optimiste quand même. "

Son frère laissa échapper un souffle rieur :

"- Et moi je me rappelle d'une époque où c'est moi qui te consolais, pas l'inverse.

\- J'ai promis à Chloé de te ramener en un seul morceau, physiquement comme mentalement, il faut bien que je tienne ma promesse, c'est ce que mon grand frère m'a appris. "

Ils restèrent ainsi bien plus longtemps que les cinq minutes que Raphaëlle leur avait octroyé, mais ça leur fit du bien à tous.  
Soudain, alors qu'ils semblaient prêts à se remettre à l'entraînement, les frères et sœurs entendirent un craquement derrière eux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se redresser avant qu'un démon envoie les trois anges valser. Ils se relevèrent très vite et virent sept assaillants leur faire face. Lucifer en reconnut certains, c'étaient des démons, ainsi ils avaient pu rejoindre la Terre sans posséder un mort. Lilith devait avoir trouver le moyen d'y parvenir. L'un des démons, Lethor si la mémoire de Lucifer ne lui faisait pas défaut, prit la parole :

" - Lucifer! Ça faisait longtemps. J'avoue que t'entendre crier me manque, toutes nos séances de tortures... Oh c'était absolument incroyable! Je ne savais pas que tu encaissais la douleur aussi... Mal. Il faut bien le dire je m'attendais à mieux de la part de mon roi. Bien sûr tu fais mieux que les humains mais tout de même...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lethor?

\- Moi? Rien, même si j'apprécie déjà de voir ton air torturé.

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien. Ta petite-amie résiste bien moins à la douleur que toi. Elle t'a tellement appelé c'était... Franchement pathétique. "

Sa tirade enragea Lucifer au plus haut point mais Rachel l'empêcha de déraper en le retenant par le bras, toutefois Lethor ne cessa pas, voyant qu'il touchait la corde sensible :

" - Chloé, c'est ça? Elle est vraiment magnifique, je me dis qu'avec les copains on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle. Et ensuite on pourrait la torturer avec sa culpabilité envers toi, et on te fera regarder bien sûr. Tout le monde a envie de voir notre ancien roi pleurer comme un petit garçon, tout en nous suppliant pour qu'on épargne sa copine. Vraiment pathétique.

\- Si vous la touchez je vous jure que vous allez le payer cher! Où est-elle?!

\- Lilith veut que tu la vois mourir et rejoindre les Enfers. Chloé est sur la plage où tu as atterri à ton arrivée sur Terre. Lilith t'y attend. Viens et peut-être qu'elle épargnera Chloé. "

Lethor se tourna sans laisser le temps à Lucifer de répondre, il essaya de s'en aller mais la rage de Lucifer l'emporta sur ce qu'il lui restait de volonté et il se déchaîna. Il attrapa le démon le plus proche de lui et lui brisa les côtes avant de l'envoyer à terre, il fit de même avec les suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Lethor. Ce dernier ne réussit pas pas à cacher la peur dans son regard à la vue de la haine de son ancien roi. Il essaya de parler, d'apaiser Lucifer mais cela n'eut aucun effet. La peau de l'ange déchu changea, il retrouva son aspect de Diable et posa une main sur la poitrine de Lethor pour le plaquer au sol, puis il se pencha et murmura :

" - Je vais trouver ta mère, et je vais lui faire dix fois ce qu'elle m'a fait aux Enfers. Je vais annihiler son pouvoir. Et toi tu ne verras rien, parce que tu seras dans le Néant. "

Il appuya plus fort sur sa poitrine et le corps du démon se transforma, sa peau noircit et il tomba en cendres.  
Les deux sœurs restèrent sans voix face au comportement de leur frère. Raphaëlle n'avait jamais vu le visage du Diable et elle resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes, mais la jeune fille se reprit très vite et suivit sa sœur qui accourut vers Lucifer. Le Diable était assis, son visage d'ange était revenu mais il fit tout pour éviter le regard de ses sœurs. Elles lui laissèrent le temps de réaliser qu'elles n'avaient pas peur et il leva le regard vers elles :

" - Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, ça fait bizarre au premier abord mais on s'y habitue. C'est Chloé qui te met dans cet état?

\- J'imagine. Je sais pas. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit en danger j'ai pété les plombs. Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Oui. Où est cette plage?

\- Pas loin. Suivez-moi. "

Ils s'envolèrent et rejoignirent rapidement la plage en question où ils découvrirent une horde de démons et Chloé, étendue sur le sol, le visage en sang, aux pieds d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux magnifiques cheveux noirs de jaie et à la silhouette élancée : Lilith.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilith regardait le visage de Chloé sans comprendre ce que lui trouvait Lucifer. Elle était belle, sans aucun doute, mais elle n'était pas forte. Elle avait tenu quelques minutes sous la torture mais vraiment, rien de transcendant. Alors peut-être n'était-ce pas sa force qu'il aimait chez elle, mais d'ailleurs, comment était-il capable d'amour ? C'était le Diable, pas un vulgaire humain dirigé par ses hormones, vraiment... Incompréhensible.  
Soudain, Lilith fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit étouffé de pas derrière elle dans le sable. La femme se tourna et sourit en voyant son ancien roi s'approcher, la rage bien visible dans ses yeux :

" - Lucifer ! Chéri, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Laisse Chloé en dehors de ça Lilith !

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je veux dire, elle te rend vulnérable, c'est ma clé pour les Enfers mon grand.

\- Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal !

\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Tu l'aimes vraiment en fait... Franchement je ne comprend pas, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves mais passons, je veux que tu abandonnes officiellement tout pouvoir sur mes enfants et notre domaine, tu n'es plus le bienvenu là-bas.

\- Peut-être ne suis-je plus le bienvenu mais tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bien sûr ! Papa ne serait pas content et on ne veut pas que papa pique une crise n'est-ce pas mon grand ?

\- Je n'abandonnerais jamais mon pouvoir au mal ! Et comment feras-tu ? Il faut un ange sur le trône.

\- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai instauré de nouvelles règles en détruisant ton trône chéri. Plus besoin d'un ange, seulement d'une personne dont les démons veulent et... Oh... Incroyable ! Il se trouve que je suis leur mère alors ils m'acceptent comme dirigeant. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Il faut désormais que tu abandonnes ton pouvoir car malheureusement, les lieux sont encore imprégnés de ton pouvoir et il doit disparaître.

\- Je ne le ferais jamais.

\- Alors Chloé le paiera. "

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle posa le pied sur la gorge en sang de Chloé et fit peser tout son poids sur la jeune femme :

" - C'est fou ce qu'un moyen de pression peut faciliter les choses. "

La vue du corps affaibli de la femme qu'il aimait rendit Lucifer fou de chagrin et de rage mais il savait qu'il devait garder son sang froid s'il voulait encore avoir des chances de voir Chloé s'en sortir. L'ange déchu resta donc quasi impassible face à la Mère des Démons, mais malheureusement pour lui, ceux qui lui faisait face étaient des professionnels de la torture et chaque changement d'expression leur été visible. Un démon ricana en remarquant la tristesse apparaître sur son visage brièvement et s'exclama :

" - Regarde-le mère, il est devenu aussi faible qu'un humain.

\- Tais-toi Turhan !

\- Pardon mère.

\- Mais il dit vrai. Si tu veux que ta torture cesse, lègue-moi les Enfers !

\- Jamais ! "

Lucifer s'élança vers Lilith et l'arrêta dans son élan alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à écraser la trachée de Chloé après avoir compris qu'il n'accèderait pas à sa demande. Il l'envoya valser au loin et s'accroupit auprès de Chloé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et maintint sa tête, ne prêtant aucune attention au combat qui venait d'éclater autour de lui. Il esquiva un coup à la tête et décocha un uppercut dans le ventre de son assaillant avant de se reconcentrer sur la femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Les paupières de cette dernière papillonnèrent et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux inquiets de Lucifer. Soudain, tous les souvenirs assaillirent sa mémoire et elle s'agrippa au Diable. Il la serra dans ses bras et la protégea d'un autre démon qu'il tua en l'incinérant d'un simple toucher, comme il l'avait fait pour Lethor :

" - Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais te sortir de là.

\- Non Lucifer, elle ne te laissera jamais partir.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je vais te mettre à l'abri et que je vais revenir faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. "

Il se leva avec Chloé dans les bras et réussit, avec l'aide de Rachel qui les couvrit, à la mettre à l'abri derrière un promontoire. Avant qu'il ne reparte dans la bataille, la main affaiblie de Chloé le retint et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et se laissa retomber contre la paroi d'un promontoire sous le coup de la fatigue :

" - Sois prudent je t'en prie.

\- Je t'aime Chloé.

\- Non Lucifer... "

Elle n'eut pas de réponse honnête de la part de son petit-ami, elle le regarda partir au combat, impuissante. Lucifer s'engagea avec fougue aux côtés de ses sœurs, il tua les premiers démons qu'il rencontra, esquiva une épée destinée à rencontrer son cœur, ramassa la-dite arme et embrocha cinq autres démons avant que Lilith ne l'arrête dans son élan. La Mère des Démons l'attrapa au cou et le souleva dans les airs avant de le plaquer au sol :

" -Tu vas le regretter Lucifer ! "

L'ange lui donna un coup sec du plat de la main à la gorge qui lui coupa le souffle et il se releva lestement. Ses ailes se déployèrent majestueusement derrière lui, le protégeant d'un démon plus aventureux que les autres qui comptait le poignarder au flan, et Lilith se retrouva à son tour au sol, balayée par la force du vent produit par les appendices de l'ange. Lucifer ramassa son épée tombée au sol au cours de sa chute et il attrapa Lilith par le cou avant d'y mettre son arme. Sa peau changea, il prit son visage des Enfers et rugit, ordonnant aux démons de cesser le combat :

" - Repartez d'où vous venez. C'est fini. "

La plupart des démons lâchèrent leur arme, soumis à la force que dégageait leur roi, mais certains résistèrent, preuve de l'affaiblissement du pouvoir de ce dernier. Cela se vérifia quand une silhouette sortie de l'ombre. Le démon tenait Chloé, la lame d'un poignard pointée sur son flanc. La jeune femme était trop faible pour tenir debout par elle-même, le démon devait donc la soutenir tout en la menaçant de son arme. Lucifer se tendit à la vue de la faiblesse de Chloé, jamais elle n'avait semblé si proche de la mort. Il appuya la lame plus fortement sur le cou de Lilith, entaillant légèrement la peau :

" - Lâche Chloé, tu as perdu. "

Il bluffait, à l'heure actuel ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité et les démons le savaient, tout comme les anges le savaient :

" - Lucifer, tu dois abandonner tes pouvoirs, si tu tues Mère, nous déchaînerons réellement les Enfers cette fois.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne laisserais jamais un tel pouvoir entre vos mains ! "

Soudain Lucifer se mit à faire une chose qu'il ne pensait pas refaire un jour... Il se mit à prier son père pour qu'il lui envoie de l'aide. Il était désespéré, jamais il n'aurait pensé tomber si bas mais la vie de Chloé passait avant sa fierté.

Papa j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai besoin d'aide. Tu m'as mis dans cette position, ne me laisse pas seul pour la résoudre s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Chloé alors je ferais ce que tu voudras mais aide-moi !

Il n'eut aucune réponse, évidemment... Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Il commença à baisser son épée, prêt à abandonner, mais Lilith en profita pour le frapper à l'abdomen. L'ange se retrouva à terre, immobilisé par deux démons qui lui arrachèrent ses armes et lui en enfoncèrent une dans le ventre. Lucifer hurla sous le coup de la douleur. Le démon avait visé l'exact endroit où la lame de Michael s'était enfoncée dans son flan juste avant sa chute, ainsi, à la douleur physique s'ajouta celle, enfouie dans son esprit, du souvenir.

Rachel et Raphaëlle ne bougeaient plus depuis que Lucifer menaçait Lilith de son arme, de peur de faire un mouvement qui ferait empirer la situation. Cependant, lorsque leur frère se retrouva empalé au sol par une épée, elles réagirent au quart de tour. Rachel s'élança vers le démon qui tenait Chloé et tua cinq de ses semblables au passage. Elle poignarda le kidnappeur dans le cou et éloigna Chloé en un mouvement. L'inspectrice avait perdu connaissance à cause de la perte de sang causée par la torture. Rachel la porta auprès de Lucifer et Raphaëlle, sa sœur avait éliminé tous les assaillants autour de son frère. Lilith était restée en retrait, protégée par quatre démons. Raphaëlle avait retiré l'épée du corps de Lucifer mais il était toujours très faible. Rachel déposa Chloé auprès de Lucifer et regarda sa sœur, ils étaient dans une impasse.

Lilith s'approcha lentement des anges, sa démarche féline traduisait l'attitude d'une prédatrice, elle avait gagné, elle le savait :

" - Cette fois c'est fini pour vous. Dites à Lucifer abandonner son pouvoir. "

Elle ne vit pas l'ange en question bouger derrière les deux sœurs. Il tourna la tête vers Chloé qui avait elle aussi repris connaissance et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne avant de lui murmurer doucement d'une voix vaincue :

" - Je suis désolé mon amour.

\- C'est bon chéri... Ne... Ne t'occupe pas de moi, fais ce que tu dois faire. "

Il fronça les sourcils :

" - Ta Lumière mon amour... "

Et soudain, il comprit. Son père lui avait finalement répondu... Ou peut-être était-il celui à l'origine de ce changement, il se sentait à nouveau digne de recevoir sa Lumière. Mais en vérité la cause n'était pas importante, ce qui importait était le fait qu'il ait désormais un moyen de renverser Lilith. L'ange posa ses mains sur son abdomen et se concentra. Chloé vit le visage de Lucifer changer et ses mains s'illuminèrent subitement : elle comprit qu'il soignait sa plaie. Puis il se tourna vers elle et lui reprit la main, soudain, toutes ses plaies se refermèrent et un sentiment de bien-être l'envahi. Lucifer ne lui laissa pas le temps de le remercier, il se leva prestement et se posta aux côtés de ses sœurs. Lilith n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que l'ange ne dirige un rayon de lumière vers elle. Chloé contempla la puissance que dégageait Lucifer, ses ailes déployées lui donnaient une prestance incroyable, l'ange qu'il avait été ressurgissait soudain sous les yeux de sa petite-amie.

Lilith prit le rayon de plein fouet de même que ses démons. Eux eurent moins de chance que leur mère, la puissance de la Lumière les desintégra. Les yeux de Lucifer se mirent à briller mais pas de leur couleur rouge habituel, ils étaient d'un blanc pur incroyablement luminescent : les yeux du porteur de Lumière. Il se rua sur Lilith sans laisser le temps à ses sœurs de réagir et la prit par le cou. Son toucher semblait brûler la mère des démons mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant :

" - C'est terminé Lilith, je te laisse le choix... Tu abandonnes tous tes pouvoirs et je te laisse tranquille ou je te tue sur le champ.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas !

\- Tous tes enfants sont morts !

\- Alors je les vengerais pour... "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Lucifer lui brisa le cou. Chloé lâcha une exclamation mais elle se reprit bien vite, Lilith l'avait mérité après tout.

Soudain Raphaëlle tomba à genoux, Lucifer se retourna sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait :

" - Raphaëlle ? "

Il accourut à ses côtés tout comme Rachel et remarqua finalement le sang qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de sa petite sœur.

" - Nan ! Raph reste avec moi s'il-te-plaît, je viens de te retrouver c'est pas le moment de nous quitter ! "

Il avait vu Lilith faire un geste avant de mourir, il avait manqué le seul détail important : la lame qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et qu'elle avait lancé vers Raphaëlle dans un dernier élan de vie. Lucifer allongea sa sœur dans ses bras alors que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux :

" - Aller Raph, bats-toi. "

Il essaya de la soigner avec ses pouvoirs mais rien n'y fit, elle mourrait et il était impuissant. Chloé sentit sa vue se brouiller alors qu'elle avançait vers Lucifer. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et la serra pour lui donner un peu de réconfort mais elle savait que c'était vain. Lucifer berçait Raphaëlle doucement, comme un grand frère le ferait avec sa petite sœur après un cauchemar. Toutefois, c'était Lucifer qui était en plein cauchemar cette fois, Raphaëlle sentait seulement la fatigue l'envahir. Elle posa les yeux sur le visage larmoyant de son frère et serra sa main :

" - Ça va aller Sammy. Ta... Ta Lumière... C'était magnifique. Ça... M'avait manqué.

\- Ne me quitte pas je t'en supplie.

\- Je t'aime grand frère... Merci... "

C'est la dernière chose qui passa la bouche de la jeune ange avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour une dernière fois. La lame qu'avait utilisé Lilith était mortel pour les êtres célestes, de la même manière que la Lame d'Azraël avait annihilé Uriel, celle-ci venait de rendre Raphaëlle au Néant.

Lucifer fondit en larmes et serra le corps de sa sœur dans ses bras. Rachel était effondrée à ses côtés, la perte de sa sœur l'affectant tout autant. Chloé s'accroupit aux côtés de Lucifer et tenta de le réconforter en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en lui embrassant la tempe. Mais le chagrin de l'ange était trop profond... Il regarda Chloé avec l'air le plus triste qu'elle lui avait vu jusqu'alors, puis reporta son attention sur sa sœur et ferma les yeux. L'inspectrice ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait quand soudain, ce ne fut plus seulement ses mains mais tout son corps qui se mit à briller. Il se concentra et Chloé l'entendit parler en un langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais c'était magnifique. Le corps de Raphaëlle commença lui aussi à scintiller au fur et à mesure des paroles de son frère et au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne fut plus que Lumière. Les rayons commencèrent à s'élever et montèrent au ciel. Rachel lâcha un soupir soulagé et se jeta dans les bras de Lucifer. Ce dernier se tourna vers Chloé et lui dit simplement d'une voix faible :

" - Elle a rejoint les étoiles. "

Avant de s'évanouir sous le coup de la fatigue.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer se réveilla en hurlant de peur à la suite de son cauchemar. C'était devenu récurrent à la suite de la mort de Raphaëlle trois mois auparavant mais ce dernier avait été plutôt fort. Chloé fut réveillée par le hurlement de son petit ami et se redressa en sursaut. La confusion dûe à ce réveil brutal fut bien vite dissipée quand elle comprit ce qu'il advenait. L'inspectrice enserra la taille de Lucifer et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots rassurants pour le ramener à la réalité. L'ange était trempé de sueur et tremblait de la tête aux pieds 

" - Ça va aller mon amour, c'est fini.

\- Ra... Raphaëlle... "

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et des sanglots l'empêchèrent d'en dire plus. Chloé avait désormais l'habitude de ses terreurs nocturnes et savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait attendre qu'il se calme. Durant près d'un quart d'heure, elle le berça tendrement. Quand elle sentit qu'il se détendait, elle l'entraîna avec elle et s'allongea :

" - Ça va mieux?

\- Hmmm...

\- Toujours le même cauchemar ?

\- Hmmm...

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux mon amour.

\- Hmmm...

\- Tu sais dire autre chose ?

\- ... Fatigué...

\- Je sais mon chéri. Je sais ce que tu traverses.

\- Je déteste ça. Je sais même pas comment tu peux gérer tous ces sentiments, c'est insoutenable. J'avais pas ça avant... C'était plus facile.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Pas de t'avoir rencontré... Mais, je ne comprend pas, j'ai pas ressenti ça quand Uriel est mort.

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi proche de lui.

\- Je déteste les sentiments.

\- Alors tu n'aimes pas être avec moi ?

\- Et si je te perdais Chloé ? Ou plutôt quand je te perdrais... Un jour je serais seul de nouveau et toi tu seras avec tous ceux à qui on tient. "

Lucifer semblait avoir pris un million d'années en quelques secondes. Sa solitude évidente blaissa Chloé mais elle comprenait le sentiment qui l'assaillait :

" - Je t'aimerais toujours mon amour, je veux que tu le saches. Il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies. Quand je partirais je veux que tu t'en rappelles. "

Elle sentit l'étreinte de Lucifer se resserrer autour de sa taille. Les yeux de l'ange se fermèrent et Chloé arrêta de respirer inconsciemment, de peur de déranger son sommeil déjà profond.

***

Lucifer émergea doucement de ses rêves et découvrit le regard de Chloé fixé sur lui :

" - T'as pas dormi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu m'as regardé toute la nuit ?

\- Oui.

\- Perverse. "

Sa réaction fit rire Chloé qui l'embrassa amoureusement :

" - Ta faute. T'es trop mignon quand tu dors.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon !

\- Si. D'ailleurs, ton petit minet ne voudrait-il pas reprendre le boulot ? J'ai besoin de mon partenaire et de ses blagues salaces.

\- Euh... Je dois retourner en Enfer Chloé. Remettre un peu d'ordre.

\- Non, tu... Non Lucifer, tu ne peux pas y retourner, les démons ne sont pas tous morts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas aussi long que la dernière fois promis.

\- Lucifer... Oh laisse tomber. Lève-toi. "

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit rapidement de la chambre sous le regard interloqué de son petit-ami. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il parlé dans son sommeil ? Dit quelque chose de mal ?

Il sortit à son tour de la chambre et retrouva l'inspectrice dans la cuisine occupée à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se glissa derrière et tenta de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou mais Chloé se dégagea de son étreinte :

" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chloé ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va-t-en ! Retourne en Enfer ! Abandonne-moi encore, fuis !"

Dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche, elle les regretta. Alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ses sentiments et de changer pour elle, voilà qu'elle l'accusait de ne pas en faire assez :

" - Je suis désolée mon amour, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est tellement égoïste, je sais que tu fais tout ce que tu peux et que ce n'est pas simple pour toi, excuse-moi je...

\- Nan, tu sais quoi, t'as raison. Pardonne-moi de te faire du mal Chloé. Je vais faire un tour, je te laisse de l'espace, t'inquiète pas je vais revenir. "

Sur ce, il prit ses chaussures et sortit en trombe de la maison. Chloé avait vu ses yeux virer au rouge avant qu'il ne sorte, elle avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup là. L'inspectrice réfléchit à toute vitesse et décrocha son téléphone pour composer le numéro de Linda. Lucifer irait forcément voir sa thérapeute après avoir été accusé par sa petite-amie de vouloir fuir de nouveau. Au plus grand soulagement de Chloé, Linda décrocha au bout d'une sonnerie :

" - Allô ?

\- Linda ? Oh génial ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai vraiment merdé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Lucifer m'a dit ce matin qu'il devrait repartir en Enfer pendant quelques temps et... Je sais pas, ça m'a fait tellement mal, comme s'il m'abandonnait encore une fois, qu'il fuyait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

\- Que... Qu'il n'avait qu'à repartir et fuir de nouveau. Je le lui ai dit en face, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Il est tellement fragile depuis la mort de sa sœur et moi je le blesse encore plus.

\- Chloé calme-toi. Tu as aussi le droit d'avoir des sentiments et tu as été blessée, c'est normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire qu'il t'abandonnerait cette fois ?"

La psychologue entendit un long soupir à l'autre bout du fil :

" - Hier quand on a parlé après qu'il ait eu un énième cauchemar, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il préférerait être loin de toute personne qu'il aimait parce qu'il ne voulait pas être blessé.

\- Chloé, il t'aime plus que tout. S'il y a une personne sans laquelle il ne peut pas vivre c'est bien toi.

\- Alors je suis la pire petite-amie de tous les temps n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ne dis pas ça. Comme dans toutes les relations vous auraient des disputes et c'est normal, c'est même sain.

\- Des disputes on en a tout le temps à cause de son comportement gamin, là c'est différent, je l'ai blessé Linda !

\- Écoute, il va surement venir me voir, alors je vais arranger ça ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut pas rester loin de toi très longtemps.

\- Merci Linda.

\- De rien, aller ne te fais pas de bile. Au revoir Chloé.

\- Au revoir."

À peine Linda eut-elle raccroché qu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Le Lucifer qu'elle découvrit était totalement dévasté. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et le serra avec compassion avant de l'inviter à entrer. Elle le laissa s'installer sur le canapé et attendit qu'il prenne la parole, ne voulant pas le brusquer :

" - Je ne comprend pas.

\- Quoi donc Lucifer ?

\- Je lui ai rien fait. Et... Elle m'a dit de partir.

\- Peut-être n'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Mais... Ça fait tellement mal. Pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?

\- Parce que vous l'aimez. Mais croyez-moi, je pense qu'elle s'en veut. Et je pense qu'elle a peur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devez repartir en Enfer n'est-ce pas ? Alors peut-être se sent-elle peu sûr d'elle : elle m'a appelée Lucifer. Elle a peur que vous vouliez simplement prendre vos distances avec elle pour éviter d'être blessé.

\- Mais... Non, je ne l'abandonnerais jamais elle devrait le savoir."

L'ange prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant :

" - Alors elle ne veut pas que je parte mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous laisserait partir si elle avait une garantie que vous reviendriez.

\- Mais évidemment que je vais revenir.

\- Prouvez le lui Lucifer. Elle a besoin de ça."

Lucifer hocha la tête compréhensif. Il se leva et prit sa thérapeute dans ses bras à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Il devait vraiment être au bout du rouleau pour faire preuve d'autant de proximité. Linda lui caressa le dos et le serra avec toute l'amitié qu'elle avait pour lui avant de le guider vers la porte :

" - Tout va s'arranger Lucifer, vous verrais.

\- Merci Linda."

La psychologue lui sourit et l'ange partit.

***

Chloé était allongée sur le canapé, les yeux remplis de larmes et de fatigue. La culpabilité lui enserrant le cœur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle n'osa pas bouger. Lucifer passa l'entrée mal à l'aise, lui non plus n'osait pas bouger, mais finalement il fit le premier pas. Il s'accroupit à côté du canapé et fit face au visage larmoyant de Chloé :

" - Je suis désolé Chloé.

\- Non c'est moi qui le suis, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça c'était injuste et infondé. Je m'en veux chéri.

\- Ça va, c'est bon... J'ai parlé à Linda - toi aussi apparemment - et elle m'a aidé à comprendre. Elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'une garantie que je reviendrais, parce que tu as peur que je parte pour de bon, que je préférerais ne plus souffrir. Mais il faut que tu saches que je suis fou de toi Chloé, et que je ne peux pas rester loin de toi."

Elle le vit glisser sa main dans sa poche arrière et en sortir un écrin :

" - Chloé, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Le souffle de l'inspectrice se bloqua dans sa poitrine et ses mains se perdèrent dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis :

" - Évidemment chéri. Oui !"

Elle l'embrassa amoureusement et posa son front contre le sien :

" - Mais il n'y a pas que ça mon amour. Si j'ai pris peur c'est que... Quelque chose va arriver et je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

La confusion imprégnait tout son visage et elle lui caressa la joue d'une manière rassurante pour le préparer à la nouvelle avant de se lancer :

" - J'ai appris avant-hier que j'étais enceinte mon amour. On va avoir un enfant."

Instantanément le visage de Lucifer se figea et il resta pétrifié face à la nouvelle. Chloé s'attendait à ce qu'il ait du mal à accepter cette nouvelle étape dans leur relation malgré le fait qu'il ait fait un premier pas avec sa demande, alors elle lui laissa du temps pour assimiler. L'ange repris ses esprits au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes et plongea son regard inquiet dans celui de Chloé :

" - Mais... Chloé, je serais le pire des pères. Je n'en ai pas eu, et qui voudrait du Diable comme parent ?

\- Je veux bien épouser le Diable et un enfant à seulement besoin de l'amour de ses parents. Et je crois qu'on s'aime assez et qu'on l'aimera tout autant non ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé chérie, si j'avais su...

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Retourne en Enfer chéri, mais reviens au moins avant l'accouchement s'il-te-plaît. Et avant si tu peux parce que je t'assure que les mois de grossesse sont géniaux à vivre."

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire aux lèvres qui fut contagieux car Lucifer sourit à son tour, son cerveau acceptait enfin la nouvelle :

" - On va avoir un enfant...

\- Oui chéri. Tu vas être papa.

\- Mais je vais partir.

\- Et tu vas revenir, je le sais."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre pour terminer, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
> Bonne lecture.

À six mois de grossesse le ventre de Chloé était bien arrondi. L'inspectrice était assise confortablement sur le canapé de son appartement et parlait avec Ella. La jeune scientifique avait organisé l'anniversaire de la future-maman pour lui remonter le moral car bien qu'elle sache que Lucifer reviendrait, l'absence de son fiancé était difficile à surmonter :

" - Et je pensais peindre la chambre en jaune et vert, au moins un mur et plus si on voit que ça rend bien.

\- Ça va être trop beau ! Bon, et le papa du petit garçon va se décider à revenir ou pas ?

\- Ella, c'est compliqué. Il va revenir mais on ne sait pas quand.

\- Ahlala, le Deckerstar, je vous adore. Mais il serait vraiment que monsieur rapplique. Madame a besoin qu'on la serve."

Sa remarque fit rire Chloé qui lui décocha un léger coup dans l'épaule :

" - Laisse mon fiancé tranquille. Et il n'a aucun moyen de nous contacter alors je n'ai plus qu'à me languir de lui."

Ella sourit en voyant l'air faussement désespéré de l'ancienne actrice. La scientifique se leva et enjoint l'inspectrice à faire de même :

" - Aller jeune femme, c'est l'heure de vos présents.

\- Ouiiii !!"

Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni : Linda, Amenadiel, Charlie, Maze, Dan et Trixie tenaient chacun un paquet dans les mains et accueillirent la future mère avec un grand sourire :

" - Joyeux anniversaire Chloé !!!

\- Merci !"

L'inspectrice embrassa tous les invités un à un et accepta un premier cadeau de la part du petit Charlie. C'était un dessin d'elle avec Lucifer et leur bébé dans leurs bras. Charlie s'était dessiné avec Trixie à leurs côtés :

" - C'est pour quand bébé sera là et parrain aussi.

\- Merci Charlie, c'est magnifique, j'aime beaucoup."

Elle embrassa le petit garçon sur la joue et Linda reprit son garçon dans ses bras avant de tendre son paquet à Chloé.

***

Les invités étaient attablés depuis deux heures et leurs discussions étaient animées. Chloé, quant à elle, était allongée sur le canapé. La fatigue l'avait emporté et le bébé lui offrait un répit entre deux séances de coups de pied dans le ventre. Dans son état de somnolence, elle n'entendit pas les coups à la porte, ni la voix étonnée de Dan lorsqu'il découvrit l'invité surprise. Cependant, le bruit du coup que le policier asséna à l'homme derrière la porte sous le coup de la colère arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle se redressa en sursaut, c'est là qu'elle découvrit Lucifer adossé au mur de l'entrée le nez en sang. Ce dernier la vit se lever et le salua avec un sourire éclatant tout en se tenant le nez :

" - Joyeux anniversaire chérie.

\- Luci ? Alors c'est fini ?"

Le regard de l'ange était rivé sur le ventre arrondi de Chloé et il hocha la tête sans croiser le regard de sa fiancée. Ladite fiancée s'approcha et posa une main inquiète sur le visage de Lucifer en lançant un regard noir à Dan :

" - Pourquoi tu l'as frappé Dan ?

\- Il t'a abandonnée !

\- Non Dan, il a dû partir, je savais où il était et qu'il reviendrait, il ne m'a pas abandonnée."

Elle retourna son attention vers Lucifer et attira son regard :

" - Chéri, ça va ?

\- Euh... Ouais... Ça fait juste bizarre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Bah je peux plus vraiment nier l'existence d'un enfant maintenant."

Chloé sourit face à sa réaction et fit signe à Ella :

" - Tu crois que tu peux le soigner ?

\- Bien sûr, allez venez Lucifer, je vais vous réparer en moins de deux.

\- Merci."

Juste avant d'être dirigé vers la salle de bain, il embrassa amoureusement Chloé et posa une main sur son ventre, puis il suivit Ella. Trixie, qui avait réussi à se retenir de sauter dans les pattes de Lucifer dès son arrivée, s'élança dans les bras de sa mère plus heureuse que jamais :

" - Ça veut dire qu'on est vraiment une famille maintenant ! C'est génial ! Tu lui annonces quand que c'est un garçon ?

\- Dès qu'il revient."

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lucifer descendit les escaliers à la suite d'Ella avec un pansement sur l'arrête du nez. Il s'approcha de Chloé et l'embrassa de nouveau :

" - Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, l'infirmière est plutôt douée."

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement et le regard de Lucifer dériva de nouveau vers le ventre de sa fiancée :

" - Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à vous là-bas. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi tu nous a manqué."

L'ange posa une main sur le ventre de Chloé et se posta dans son dos pour qu'elle s'appuie contre lui :

" - Alors dis-moi, on va avoir un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ?

\- Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Je vais autant flipper dans les deux cas donc autant se lancer.

\- Très bien. Eh bien mon amour, on va avoir un petit garçon."

Le sourire de Lucifer éclaira toute la piece :

" - Un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est génial. Et tu as pensé à des prénoms ?

\- Je... Oui en fait, mais j'espère que ça ne va pas te mettre en colère.

\- Pourquoi chérie ? Dis.

\- J'ai pensé à Raphaël."

À l'entente de ce nom, Lucifer se figea. Mais au grand étonnement de Chloé, l'ange l'embrassa chastement et sourit :

" - J'adore. Merci Chloé."


End file.
